La mejor de mis experiencias
by Tsukisaku
Summary: —¿Qué pasa, amor? —se escuhó al otro la línea. —Pasa, que su esposa, la dulce y tierna: Bella, decidió ponerse un revelador baby doll de esos que ella odia y además, está comenzando a darse placer a sí misma. —Llegaré en diez minutos. ExB. Lemon. AH.


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un oneshot, que espero sea de su agrado. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

.

**Advertencia****: Esta historia es totalmente erótica, así que si a alguien le desagrada el lemon, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer. ****Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.**

.

**LA MEJOR DE MIS EXPERIENCIAS **

**By Tsukisaku**

.

**Bella Pov.**

Observé el reloj que colgaba en la pared y fruncí el ceño. Llevaba cerca de cinco horas esperando a que Edward se dignara a salir de su despacho, y nada. Ni si quiera se molestaba en mandarme un estúpido mensaje para decirme que tardaría más, ¡como me enfurece! Iría a buscarlo yo misma, pero probablemente me reñiría por salir tan tarde, sola. ¡Ja! Ni que fuera una niña pequeña de la cual debe cuidar.

Apagué el televisor y bufé. Necesito un buen polvo para disipar la furia que siento, y ya que el señor Cullen no se ha dignado a llegar…

Una excelente idea cruzó mi mente, pasé mi lengua por mis labios y esbocé una gran sonrisa. Me puse de pie y corrí a mi armario para sacar aquella prenda que Alice me regaló hacía unas semanas, asegurando que con eso volvería loco a mi esposo. Me lo puse y después, sin atreverme si quiera a verme en el espejo, corrí a la cocina y tomé algunas de las cosas que necesitaría para llevar a cabo la mitad de mi plan. Una vez que acomodé la mayor parte de las cosas en la mesita de noche, encendí un par de velas aromáticas por los lugares más estratégicos de la habitación y me tumbé de vuelta en la cama.

Tomé el teléfono y observé los números como si realmente no estuviesen ahí, el corazón me latía a toda velocidad y mi estomago parecía estar siendo invadido por miles de mariposas. Me sorprendía en demasía lo mucho que me seguía poniendo nerviosa Edward, era justo como cuando lo conocí, o como cuando nos hicimos novios. Mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho y las manos comenzaban a sudarme. Respiré con profundidad y tecleé los números de su línea privada.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —fue lo primero que preguntó en cuanto atendió la llamada. No me extrañaba que supiese que era yo, ya que pasaba de la media noche y era la única que le hablaba cuando salía tarde de la oficina.

—_¿Qué pasa? _—repetí con un toque de sarcasmo—. Edward; pasa, que ya es medianoche, y prometiste volver temprano.

—Lo sé, Bella —se escuchó un ligero sonido y aposté a que se estaba recargando en su enorme sofá—. Pero mañana por la tarde tengo éste caso importante y quiero asegurarme de que no se me escape nada.

—Claro —bufé—, siempre es lo mismo, pero tú esposa –ósea yo–, necesita un poco de tu atención también.

—Amor —repuso en un tono suave—, prometo que en una hora ya estaré ahí, de verdad.

—Para cuando ya estés aquí, estaré dormida y te habrás perdido toda la diversión.

—¿Diversión?

Sonreí ampliamente. Ya que mi esposo no está cerca para satisfacer a su mujer, me veo en la obligación de hacerle ver de todo lo que se está perdiendo.

—Si —murmuré.

—¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

—Por supuesto —asentí. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos—. Déjeme informarle señor Cullen, que su esposa, la dulce y tierna: Bella, decidió ponerse un revelador baby doll negro de encajes, de esos que ella odia usar porque casi no cubren nada. Y además, está comenzando a darse placer a sí misma.

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
